It's Time for Them to Take Control
by csi-jess
Summary: Teddy Lupin starts his first year at Hogwarts, the evening before Harry enlightens him to his heritage of the Marauders....SPOILERS for Deathly Hallows! HarryGinny
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognised, I simply own an already worn-copy of Deathly Hallows and enjoying every second of it!

**A/N:** I couldn't help but write this. Hope it satisfies, I really enjoyed writing it. I couldn't believe J.K killed of Tonks and Lupin. So much for two deaths – It was a bloodbath! Never matter, it was still an amazing book. The epilogue and page 502 ruling my world for quite a while. REVIEW!!

Ginny Potter, held her one-year old daughter against her shoulder. She was sleepily clenching her mother's hair in a tight fist.

'Lily, time to sleep …' She swayed from side to side, her feet moving her round the softly decorated nursery. Avoiding the moving toys on the floor. A small snore in her ear allowed the worn-out mother to place the small girl into the crib once again. The giggles in the next room flowed through the pink walls and washed across her. The sound she once thought she'd never hear. She placed a levitation charm on one of the many toys, enough so to keep Lily sleepy when she woke again.

'Purple!' James's not so quite whisper echoed through the silent house. This time it was Albus who was giggling, James just stared with awe at his cousin's changing hair.

'Harry?' Ginny touched her husband lightly on the shoulder. He turned his head, a soft smile gracing his hardened features.

'Give them a few more minutes, there having fun.'

'I was just going to say Lily's asleep. And Hermione sent an owl.' She passed him a folded piece of parchment, Hermione's chicken scratch on the front.

'Thanks.' He tucked it into his front pocket, he'd read it once he was in bed. Another fit of giggles and a blinding light came from the room. Ginny frowned and pushed the door open. Teddy's hair was platinum blonde and the candlelit room was reflecting of it. Hearing people enter the room, it returned to it's usual blue. Smiling sheepishly he slipped back into his own bed. Albus and James shot back under the covers of there bed and pretending to be asleep.

'Come on, guys. Time for bed. Teddy tomorrow's the big day, the whole families coming.' Harry sat on the corner of James's bed and patted his foot.

'G'night Daddy.' James smiled taking his thumb out of his mouth.

'Night James.' He stroked his auburn hair softly, pulling the snitch covered duvet up to his neck. Ginny went too tuck Albus in. His unruly black hair poking out from under his patterned blankie.

'See you in the morning Alby.' She kissed his forehead. Teddy watched enviously from his bed. It was rare he felt the jealous pang he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. The two young boys had parents who tucked them in at night. Read them stories and taught them to fly, even if the broomsticks hovered barely 3 feet of the ground. He turned over as a small tear traced down his cheek. Every birthday since he was old enough to understand he'd wished to see his parents. Every shooting star, or fairy tale he'd seen he wished for the same thing. Yet all he had was a small photograph. Torn in one corner and scribbled on, on the back. Nevertheless it was the thing he counted as his most treasured possession. It was of him as a tiny baby, a tiny tuft of blue hair on the top of his head. His pink-haired mother gazing adoringly into her sons eyes, a smile from ear-to-ear as she tickled his bare stomach. His father, as scared as his face might be, was beaming a radiance oozing from his every pore.

'Teddy?' He shot round stuffing the picture under his pillow, furiously.

'Hey.'

'You alright?'

'Peachy.' And as if too prove a point his hair turned a dark beige.

'Come with me.' Teddy slid out of bed, his toes scrunching up in the blue carpet. He only stayed here two days every week yet he knew every nook and cranny in every room. Navigating his way through the curtain that Harry had put up once James had moved out of the nursery four years ago.

'What's up Harry?' Teddy whispered as they climbed the second set of stairs to the attic. Harry pointed to the armchair in the corner.

'Take a seat.' An air of excitement filled the air he breathed. Harry bent down and pulled a box from under his bed. He could hear Ginny pottering around in the kitchen two floors below.

'Now, the Marauders were a group of four Gryffindor's. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.' Teddy frowned. What on earth did this have too do with the price of cheese? Harry's hand rested on a piece of ancient parchment, beyond simply yellowing at the edges.

'They are rather legendary amongst certain students. Your Uncle George and Fred, being two of plenty.' He paused to pull his wand out from his pocket.

'These four, select group of friends created a map, a map that only shows its true identity to those that know the password.' Tapping the parchment twice his whispered. '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'_ A series of intricate lines formed on the page.

'It only works when you're in Hogwarts grounds, but essentially it shows every passageway, every student, and every member of staff, to your hearts desire. It got me out of many tight corners when I was there.' The look of awe that Teddy possessed was worth more to Harry then he cared to express.

'Your father was one of them. As was mine. It's up to you now. Use it well. _Mischief managed.' _The map refolded itself in his hands.

'Now off to bed. Tomorrow it all begins.' Harry waved him off down the stairs. He heard the bed creak as his godson curled up into bed. He looked behind him at the corkboard above his bed. Four smiling Marauders were waving back at him. His father grinning humorously as Sirius bunny-earred Peter. Who in turn was bunny-earring him.

'The next-generation is in control now.' He sighed turning of the light beside the bed. Rubbing his scar thoughtfully he strolled down the stairs where his wife waited him. Tomorrow Teddy would be joining the ranks of Hogwarts students, and it was then he truly realised how lucky he truly was.

**A/N**: You never would've guessed I love Teddy and all of the next generation. If anyone likes this I may possibly write another chapter!?!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! So review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP. J.K.Rowling does in all her glory.

Harry padded down the attic stairs. The nursery door was open a crack, he could hear Lily gurgling away to herself. Walking slowly across the landing avoiding the floor boards he knew would creak, he entered his daughters rather bright room. Multi-colored sparks were flying across the room, hovering for a second then disappearing.

'Lily,' Harry ducked the latest batch of sparks and scooped her up. Then the room fell dark again in the early morning light.

'Daddy.' she looked at him a lop-sided grin across her face. Harry couldn't help but smile back at his little red-headed girl. Her magic had recently started becoming somewhat uncontrollable, like Albus and James' had once. There was still random outbursts just not nearly as much as there once had been. Lily started tugging on his glasses.

'Lets take you downstairs.'

'Down. Daddy. Down.' He carried her down the stairs and sat her down in the living room. Toys littered the carpeted space. A tiny broom tried to shake free from it's restraints holding too the wall. Lily stood up and stumbled over to it. Her chubby little fingers weren't nimble enough to undo the latches so she sat and watched it instead.

Harry smiled and rubbed his eyes. It was then he noticed the figure curled up on the sofa beside him. He jumped a mile into the air, getting him a strange look from his youngest child.

'Teddy?' The curled up lump beside him stirred, a head pulled itself out from under the couch pillow.

'Harry?' He groaned, 'I couldn't sleep so I came down here.' He sat upright. His track-pants catching on the side of the sofa, halting his movements. Harry unattached him.

'You excited?'

'You wouldn't believe.' Teddy grinned. 'When are we going?'

'Not for a few hours yet. We're meeting the Weasley's at 10, apparently Victorie wants to see you.' Teddy's hair rippled bright pink. It wasn't obvious that they liked each other. Even if they were only 11 and 9.

By the time everyone was dressed, it was nearing 10 o'clock. James was siting at the table with a glass of milk and a a plate of toast. His legs swinging backwards and forwards whilst Albus was sitting next to the window clutching his play wand and jabbing it at the glass.

'Rosie.' He'd say each time he hit the glass. His face crestfallen each time nothing happened. Teddy was sitting on his trunk, his Hogwarts robes stuffed inside his backpack along with a handful of money he'd taken from his parents' vault at Gringotts.

Ginny was in the kitchen making Teddy a packed lunch, she knew full well that he'd probably just ignore it and buy stuff from the cart on the train, like she had done. But her mother had done it for her so, she was going to carry on the tradition.

'ROSIE!' Albus screeched causing Lily to start crying.

'Al,' Ginny scolded from the kitchen, Harry picked Lily up and walked to the front door Albus and James hot at his heels. Another red-headed girl of about three was jumping up the drive her parents and a stroller behind her. Harry opened the door and found his two best friends bickering all the way too the door.

'There is no way anyone could fit that tin can into that space.'

'Ron, it's simple. You use the wing-mirrors.'

'Just because you past first time.'

'You've been trying to pass for 6 years, Ronald.'

'Hiya, Harry.' Ron waved, scowling as he put down the stroller. Hermione holding Hugo and clutching Victorie's hand.

'Hey Ron, Hermione.' He nodded at both of them as Albus crawled through his legs to hug Rose. James waved sheepishly at Victorie. And hugged Ron's shins.

'James!.' Ron abandoned the stroller, and took James and swung him round.

'Is Teddy 'ere.' Victorie asked. Harry stepped out of the way of the door and Teddy stood waiting.

'Hey Vicki.' She hugged him and they went into the other room.

'Well if they don't marry.' Hermione smiled fondly.

Albus and Rosie were sitting on the floor playing with the ball.

' 'spose we best be off.' Ron asked pointing into the living room.

'I'll gather the troops.' said Harry, passing Lily to Ginny.

'Next stop. Hogwarts.' Shouted Teddy from the living room.

**A/N: **Sorry if that was awful! It should pick up next time.


End file.
